Naruto:Foolish little Brother
by XXXPAPAKING
Summary: Naruto is going to live a life like sasukes and is gonna be filled with suprises and stuff like that


** is my first fanfiction ever so it's probably gonna be terrible.So naruto will have an older brother named Menma and will basically just be like itachi in canon so yeah Naruto will have red hair like kushina's and black eyes. Naruto will be OP in this so expect some shit. Ight let's get this shit started.**

**Namikaze Clan Compound **

Naruto was waiting for his nii-san to come home to help him train so he can be the best ninja ever. Menma entered the house and the first thing he heard was his little brother "Nii-san you're finally home" Menma just started to smile at his little brother that he loved "Tell me about your day Naruto" Menma said. "The academy is the best! We had spars today and no one beat me not even sasuke!" Naruto said happily. Menma smiled again at his little brother seeing that he was doing good in the academy. "Nii-san can you help me train" Naruto asked. "Maybe later Naruto" Menma said "But you always say that Nii-San" Naruto said looking down at the floor sadly. "Why don't you ask father for training?" Menma said. "Because father only likes you brother" Naruto said. "Well Naruto I'm sorry I can't train you right now but I have to be somewhere right now" Menma said preparing to leave. "Oh ok" Naruto said sadly. "How about I train you this weekend okay?" Naruto started jumping around the room "YES BIG BROTHER YOUR THE BEST!" Naruto yelled loudly. Menma left the house and starting running on the rooftops at fast speeds "Naruto come eat dinner" Kushina naruto's mother said "yes mother" he said as he walked to the kitchen.

**Root Anbu Headquarters **

Danzo a old man with wrinkles on his face with black hair had called Menma to assign him last mission as a Anbu captain. "Menma you are to kill the Namikaze clan to keep a balance of power in the village" Danzo said with a blank face "even my father the hokage of the village?" Menma questioned "Yes every man, women, child of the has to be killed" Danzo said. Menma was surprised he never thought he would here something like this. He would do anything for his village but he taught about his little redhead brother would he really kill him? "If I accept this mission can I spare my little brother?" Menma asked. Danzo thought for a moment. The elders and the 3rd hokage told him to give Menma this mission and said everyone in the clan had to die. "You know what Menma you can spare your brother" Menma was happy that his brother would live but was so sad because his little brother would have a terrible life and would probably hate him for the remainder of his life. "I accept the mission lord Danzo" Menma said. "Ok Menma you have till friday to do it so better plan or something Menma" Danzo said as he used **Shunshin **to disappear. "_Since today is wensday I'll have two days to plan the massacre" _Menma thought as he started running home.

**Namikaze Training Grounds**

"Naruto put the cup on the sealing paper and start doing trying to call your chakra and do the hands signs that I'm doing" Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze said to his son. "I'm trying father" Naruto said but 5 seconds later Naruto broke the cup. "Sorry father" Naruto said. Minato just looked at his youngest son and said "You'll never be a prodigy like Menma just go back in the house" Minato said just realizing how hurtful that sounded. "Yes Father" Naruto said with tears in his eyes as he ran back to his room. When he got home he saw Kushina and asked "Mother why does father hate me?". Kushina looked at Naruto and said "You know when me and him are alone he just talk about you" she said. "Really?" Naruto asked. "Yeah and he also talks about how you will be better than Menma and himself" Kushina replyed. So Naruto just go to your room and wait till dinner is ready "Ok mother" Naruto said. After he ate dinner he went to bed and Menma came to talked to him. "Naruto" Menma said, "Yes big brother?" Naruto asked "im sorry but I have a mission to do and I leave Friday so I won't be able to train you this weekend" Menma said feeling sad that these are probably his last days with his beloved little brother. "But you promised big brother you said you would train me this weekend" Naruto said he wanted to be mad at his big brother but Menma was a ninja. "I'm sorry Naruto but being a ninja means I have to take missions at times even when I don't want to" Menma said looking at his little brother with a apologetic smile."Ok I forgive you but how about next weekend and you gotta promise me" Naruto asked "sure Naruto but since it's getting late you should go to sleep so you don't wake up late for the academy". Menma said "ok goodnight big brother love you" Naruto said "love you to Naruto" Naruto soon fell asleep on his bed.

**Outside of the Namikaze Clan house **

Menma was just looking at the moon thinking about his future when 3 members of his clan came up to him "Menma" Said one them "Yes" Menma said. "Tsuki has committed suicide and left a note but it is easy for a person of our bloodline to have copied her handwriting" the tallest one of the 3 said "what you think I killed her she was my best friend I would never" Menma said then the one in the middle said "then where were you at 8:43 last night?" He questioned. He was in the Root Anbu Headquarters but he couldn't say that so he just said "that is not important" then the assumed leader of the group said "well if you're not going to tell us then we'll just go ask Naruto" then Menma started to get angry because they just threatened his little brother. He activated his bloodline and grabbed the mans throat and said "you better not touch Naruto" he said in a low threatening voice. The man look at Menma eyes and saw that they were now light purple with black rings in it this bloodline is called the _Rinnegan. _Then Minato came outside after he heard something outside "Menma let them go" Menma didn't let go of the mans throat and started choking him "I SAID LET GO" Minato yelled at his son as he pushed him to the ground. Menma got up and look at his father menacingly with his rinnegan and said "I'm tired of this clan and no I did not kill tsuki she was my best friend and I send my regards to her family" after Menma said that he deactivated his rinnegan and thought "_fuck it I'll just massacre the clan tomorrow night" _

**Root Anbu Headquarters **

"Danzo" Menma said "yes" he said "I've decided that I'll massacre the Namikaze clan tomorrow night" Menma said. That surprised Danzo he thought that he would want to spend more time with his brother but he must have thought wrong "ok that fine with me" he said. Menma said thanks for everything and left the Headquarters

**Naruto's bedroom **

It's 2:38 am and everyone is dead sleep except Menma. He's in his little brother's room knowing that this is probably that last time he'll see him happy ever again. "I love you Naruto I want you to be strong when you grow up so I have a plan for that, I'll see you tomorrow night Naruto". Menma said to his sleeping brother as he was preparing to leave and go to sleep in his room. Menma will miss everyone on his family mainly Naruto but he'll still miss some people.

**Basement **

It's 6:24 am and Menma is getting the scroll that has all the information about the rinnegan in it and its abilitys he's going to tell Naruto later tonight after he kills everybody to read the scroll and learn what every he can from it.

**The end **

**Wow I'm proud of myself for that though it was probably terrible but it's my first time so it's all write I guess. Naruto is not the Kyuubi jinchuriki sasuke is he won't go threw the Mizuki thing he just find out about in a later chapter. I'll describe outfits and shit ****like that next chapter so I've always had ideas for my own fanfiction but I never really did anything about them until now so until next time I guess oh and there will be multiple lemons lemons in this story**


End file.
